


Coffee Date

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Series: PJO Femslash Week [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coffee date, Dreynalypso, F/F, first, pjofemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Drew, Reyna, and Calypso enjoy each other's company in a coffee shop.





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrreverentFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/gifts).



> Based off of [lesbianreynaara](https://lesbianreynaara.tumblr.com/)'s Dreynalypso aesthetic

Calypso blushed as Drew stepped on the bus and made eye contact with her. 

Drew and Reyna had promised to take Calypso to a cafe to drink coffee; they wanted her to be able to “taste the nectar of the gods” as they put it, before explaining that it was actually a mortal invention. 

Ever since Leo had helped her escape from Ogygia and brought her to Camp Half-Blood, Calypso had been staring at Drew and Reyna. Leo had winked and told her that Reyna and Drew weren’t “monogamous”, and his tone had prompted Calypso to yell at him through her bright cheeks. 

But then, the other day, the other two girls had come up to her and asked if she wanted to grab coffee with them. Calypso, a little flustered, had asked them what coffee was. 

She watched now as Drew drew closer to her, sitting next to her with a giant smile. “Ready?”

Calypso stared at her lips, at the bright shade of lipstick Drew was wearing. She wondered what that color would look like on her own lips, on her cheek, on her neck. She immediately turned to look at out window, feeling the breath being stolen from her. 

“Yes,” she responded a little breathlessly, “I can hardly wait.” She thought about the way Drew had said “It’s a date,” kissing both her and Reyna on the cheek before walking off, Reyna and Calypso staring at each other. And then Reyna had kissed her other cheek before hurrying away as well, leaving Calypso staring after her. 

Now, as Drew took her hand to place a kiss on it, Calypso doubted she’d make it through the… coffee date, as Leo had said, without “spontaneously combusting.”

(It was something Leo had also said to her, telling her to stay hydrated before the thirst took over. She wasn’t quite aware what he meant by that.)

The ride to the…  _ coffee shop _ was silent as Calypso stared at anyone else but Drew. Calypso followed Drew off the bus, their hands still clasped together as they entered what Calypso was sure was called a building. 

Calypso sighed as she sniffed, the smell of the (coffee beans? She’s positive Leo said that she would smell coffee beans) pleasing her very much. 

“I like that,” she comments absently, only to blush as Drew smiled at her. 

“Wait until you taste it.”

The daughter of Aphrodite led her towards a circular table with three chairs, pulling out one for Calypso to sit in. “I guess we’ll have to guess on which flavor you’d like, huh?”

“Should we not wait for Reyna?” Calypso asks, turning her head to stare at Drew. The light from the window glints off of Drew’s eyes and Calypso finds herself speechlessly marvelling at the beauty in front of her. 

“Don’t worry,” Drew says, pulling out one of the empty chairs at the table. “We will.”

Calypso nods and stares at her lap, painfully aware that Drew was staring at her. They waited in silence for five minutes before Calypso heard a throat clear near her. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Reyna greeted, sitting in the remaining chair. 

“It is okay,” Calypso spluttered out, smiling at Reyna. Reyna’s answering smile was blinding, making Calypso blush and duck her head. Reyna turned to Drew. 

“What do you want to get?”

Drew hummed, staring at Calypso and Reyna before shaking her head. “I’ll go up and order for all of us.”

“But you don’t know my order,” Reyna pointed out, and Drew smirked. 

“I’ve got this, trust me.”

Drew lft Calypso with Reyna, who smiled at Calypso again. “How are you doing?”

Calypso stared at the table. “I am overwhelmed. The world has changed… drastically. I feel I may be in over my head.”

Reyna’s hand clasped Calypso’s. “It’ll be fine, I promise. In a little while, you’ll adjust.”

“That is what I can not do!” Calypso’s eyes burned into Reyna’s. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

Calypso groaned, resting her forehead on the table, trying not to get too frustrated. “I can not seem to understand anything, and even my manner of speaking is different to yours! It is very exhausting!” 

“Calypso,” Reyna called, and Calypso tilted her head slightly to stare at her. “I promise you, Drew and I will help out.”

“It is just that… I feel silly in asking for help. I shouldn’t have to!”

Reyna’s hand squeezed Calypso’s. “I promise we’ll any question you have, no matter how silly it may feel. We have a saying; ‘the man who asks a question is a fool for a minute, the man who does not ask is a fool for life.’”

“I fear,” Calypso whispered, “that I may be a fool for life regardless of whether or not I ask the questions.”

“Impossible,” Drew said, drawing closer with three cups in hand. “We’re experts, and we’ll be there for you every step of the way.”

She set the cups down on the table and sat in her chair, passing out the beverages. Reyna stared at her skeptically before taking a sip of her own. 

“Oh… this is my favorite. How did you know?”

Drew winked at her. “I’m not the love goddess’s daughter for nothing, babe.”

“Is that a term of endearment?” Calypso asked as she hesitantly brought her beverage closer. Reyna shot her a smile.

“It definitely is.”

Both girls stared at Calypso as she slowly brought the-

“Straw,” Drew educated, Calypso shooting her a grateful smile. 

Calypso brought the straw closer to her mouth, puffing her cheeks to take a sip. 

“You have to suck,” Reyna supplied, and Calypso nodded before doing as advised. 

The sweet taste hit her tongue, making her eager to take in more of the beverage. She continued to take a sip, only to feel her head hurt. She pulled away, rubbing the top of her head and not understanding why it ached. 

“Brain freeze?” Drew asked, and Calypso turned toward her with a frown. “You have to take in slow sips to avoid that.”

Calypso drew the straw back to her mouth, taking small sips. When her cup was half full, she turned to Drew and stood up slightly, leaning over to plant a kiss onto her lips, startling the other girl. “Thank you for this.” 

Drew stared at her, mouth wide open before smiling. “It’s my honor.”

Calypso turned to Reyna and planted a kiss onto her lips as well. “And thank you for easing my worries earlier.”

Reyna’s knuckles brushed under Calypso’s eye. “My pleasure.”

The three girls enjoyed their drinks, choosing to walk in a nearby park afterwards to watch the sun set. 

Calypso felt warmth all the way to her toes for the first time in centuries as she stood sandwiched between Reyna and Drew. 

She hoped they had another coffee date soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://dreynalypso.tumblr.com/)


End file.
